Tradiciones Navideñas
by Romanticlocopie
Summary: UA. Hay algunas tradiciones que, simplemente no es posible cambiar. [Fic participe de: "Luto Navideño: Sin champán en la mesa" del foro: La aldea Sengoku] (ONE-SHOT)


**Tradiciones Navideñas**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes perteneces a la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es mío ;) Fic participe de: "Luto Navideño: Sin champán en la mesa" del foro: La aldea Sengoku.

* * *

 **19 diciembre 2013**

Todos las navidades eran lo mismo: Un infierno

Bueno, no todas; y la verdad, solo parte de ellas. Pero aun así, esa era la visión de Inuyasha y era difícil tratar con él cuando no estaba de humor.

Inuyasha y Kagome eran una feliz pareja casada. Llevaban 4 años de matrimonio y tenían una pequeña niña de casi tres. ¿Si tenían sus diferencias? Claro, pero todas las parejas las tienen y esta no sería la excepción. De hecho, no había día en que no hubiera alguna peleita. Pero eso no importaba, pues se querían y nunca nada había sido tan grave.

Sin embargo, una pelea importante del año era en navidad. Una pelea que muchos matrimonios enfrentan: ¿Dónde pasarla?

Solían turnarse, algo no muy complicado. Un año la familia de Inuyasha y al siguiente la de Kagome, ya que vivían en distintas ciudades. ¡Fácil! Así no habían injusticias y cada uno pasaba una "alegre" navidad con la "adorada" familia política la misma cantidad de veces que el otro.

Aah… navidad… ¡Qué dulce época! Moverse para todas partes para comprar los malditos regalos necesarios y cuando todo está listo, reunirse con la familia conformada por adultos incapaces de filtrar sus palabras y pútridos mocosos gritones. Claro, esa era la negativa visión de Inuyasha.

La familia Taisho era menos numerosa y bastante más tranquila. Inuyasha solo tenía un hermano y este, solo una hija. No había mucho de qué quejarse… salvo de que eran algo fríos y callados, pero Kagome podía sobrevivir con eso. Él no. Él no podía sobrevivir a la dulce navidad Higurashi.

Afortunadamente, este año era el turno de los Taisho. Desafortunadamente los padres de Inuyasha estarían en el extranjero y no sería posible recibir a los tíos y primos esta vez.

Kagome lo vio como una oportunidad… Inuyasha también.

—Emmm…—Kagome entró en la habitación dudosa.—¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha hizo una especie de sonido dese atrás de su libro para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

—Verás…—La mujeres sentó en la cama donde descansaba su marido.—Estaba pensando…

—¿Sí?—Inuyasha no parecía dispuesto a despegar la vista de su libro.

—Bueno, va a ser navidad, ¿No?/p

—Qué observadora…

Kagome lanzó un bufido.

—¿Podrías mirarme al menos?

Inuyasha bajó el libro y alzó una ceja. Ella simplemente suspiró para continuar.

—Va a ser navidad y estuve pensando que… bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tus padres no están…

—No.—Inuyasha volvió a su libro dejándola en la mitad de la frase. Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar.

—¡Por favor Inuyasha! ¡Hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia y la extraño!

Inuyasha dejó el libro y se incorporó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pero, Kagome, este año me toca a mí y quiero que pasemos una tranquila navidad en familia aquí. Solo tú, Ai y yo.

—¡Suena genial! Pero podemos hacerlo el otro año. Este quiero ver a los Higurashi. No nos juntamos para el cumpleaños de mi mamá y siento que no los veo hace siglos ¡Por favoooor!—Ella se puso de rodillas en la cama y juntó sus manos en señal de súplica.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio un rato y Kagome creyó haberlo logrado, pero…

—No.—Ya había vuelto a su libro.

A ella se le desfiguró el rostro.

—¡Qué desconsiderado!

—¿Por querer pasar una navidad con ustedes?—Él ya se comenzaba a enojar.

—¡No! ¡Por no dejarme ver a mi familia! ¡Yo te dejaría!

—¡Porque a ti te agrada mi familia!

—¡¿Quién lo dice?!

—¡Tú!

—Aaahggg… ¡Eres insufrible!

—Tu no te quedas atrás…

Inuyasha había vuelto a su lectura, pero luego de un rato un sonido lo detuvo.

—Kagome… ¿Estás llorando?

Sí, humillante, pero la pobre estaba en aquellos días y mantener sus hormonas en orden era algo difícil.

—N-no…—Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie para dejar claro que si bien se estaba demostrando débil, no lo era tanto en realidad.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta los alertó a ambos.

—Mamá… ¿Estás llorando?

La pequeña Ai miraba con los ojos como platos ¡Jamás había visto llorar a su mamá!

Kagome, no sabía qué contestar, cuando unas manos envolvieron su cintura desde atrás y su, interiormente angustiado, marido apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—¡Por supuesto, Ai! Llora de felicidad porque vamos a ir a ver a la Abuela Naomi para navidad.

Ambas lo miraron. Una con una gran sonrisa y otra con gran sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntaron al unísono.

Inuyasha miró a su mujer con ojos suaves y asintió.

—¡Yeiii!—La pequeña Ai salió corriendo de la habitación, sin un rumbo preciso.

Kagome se volteó para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

"Genial." Pensó Inuyasha, mientras la abrazaba de vuelta. "Más llanto todavía"

 **24 diciembre 2013**

—¿Vas a tratar de ser amable?

—Pero si yo siempre soy amable…

Kagome lo conocía muy bien y captó la ironía en la frase. Apretó los labios.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo con algo de remordimiento y volteó la vista de vuelta al camino.

—Está bien…

Kagome sonrió de nuevo y lo miró satisfecha. Inuyasha, si bien era gruñón y la sacaba de quicio algunas —o demasiadas—veces, no era capaz de herir sus sentimientos.

—Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

—¡Y más te vale!— Trató de sonar enojado, pero en el fondo no pudo evitar que se le asomara una sonrisa.

Kagome soltó una carcajada y besó su mejilla fugazmente para no desconcentrarlo mientras conducía hacia otra agitada navidad Higurashi.

 **24 de diciembre 2015**

Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en el volante y suspiró.

Era 2015. La navidad pasada había sido donde sus padres y este año era el turno de la familia Higurashi.

—¡Papá, ya llegamos! Hay que bajarse del auto./

Él sonrió, cansado.

—Sí, Ai.

Inuyasha se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para que su hija pudiera salir. Luego, tomó su mano y se encaminaron hacia el santuario Higurashi.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella estúpida pelea. Al año siguiente no pasaron la navidad que Inuyasha había ofrecido, los tres solos, sino que simplemente siguieron la tradición y pasaron las fiestas en la casa Taisho. De todos modos, alguna otra navidad podrían pasarla juntos los tres… pero lo que no sabían era que esa navidad no llegaría jamás.

Este año, Naomi Higurashi llamó cortésmente a Inuyasha para decirle que la invitación de Noche Buena siempre estaría abierta pero, que de todos modos, no era obligación ir si no quería.

Él no dudó en contestar: Sí, claro que sí. Por Ai, pero por sobre todo, por Kagome.

— Yo también la extraño, papá.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia la niña que tomaba su mano. Habían dejado de caminar y Ai lo miraba con una triste mirada. Inuyasha no podía permitir que su hija sufriera aun más y le ofreció la sonrisa más alegre posible.

—Por supuesto, pequeña.

Y juntos tocaron la puerta del santuario Higurashi.

Hay algunas tradiciones que, simplemente no es posible cambiar.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno… era necesario que fuera triste, no quiero responsabilizarme de rupturas de corazón (?) aunque no me detuve tanto en lo triste.

Ojala les haya gustado, porque creo que a mí me convence y eso es decir mucho XD.

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar su opinión en un review (Sin ser duros por favor jaja) y pasarse por el foro.

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! :)

Fresita-chan


End file.
